El Camino atras
by lovesg
Summary: Snape regresa a casa tras una escaramuza para Lord voldemort y alguien lo sabe POV Severus Lee antes el 3º y 4º libro.


El camino atras  
  
Mis pies se arrastran sobre los fríos suelos de mármol, de estos lúgubres pasillos de Hogwarts. Ahora, vuelvo a estar solo con la única compañía de la luz de las antorchas que cuelgan de las paredes, mis suaves pisadas y los ocasionales ronquidos de alguno de los cuadros. A cada paso mi corazón, que late con violencia, amenaza con salirse de mi pecho y lo peor es que no me importa. Miró mis manos aun manchadas por la sangre, caliente de mis últimas victimas, que tiñen también mi túnica y mis cabellos. El estomago parece encogerse aun más y unas incontenibles nauseas se apoderan de mi. No puedo mas, me digo, pero algo me empuja a continuar por el tortuoso camino de piedras inertes y cuadros soñolientos. Debo de estar llegando a las mazmorras por que oigo el ruido que produce la incesante gotera de los baños. Ya falta poco... ya falta poco para llegar a mi cuarto y lavarme fingiendo que esto no fue más que un sueño... un horrible sueño. Nunca debí unirme a ellos ni escucharles pero es estúpido pensar que alguna vez tuve opción de elegir por que no es cierto. Desde que nací se me dijo que los sangre pura éramos los mejores. Que los... los sangre sucia y todos aquellos que los defendían no merecían nada mas que nuestro desprecio por ser criaturas abominables... una raza despreciable y sin valor que rompería nuestro austero linaje. Unas ratas que no deberían perdurar... Con el tiempo uno crece pero su entorno no. Intente ser distinto... juro que intente ser diferente pero no pudo durar para siempre. Aunque en aquel momento me pareció extraño descubrí que ellos también tenían perjuicios contra mi y al final solo me quedo volver al lugar al que pensé que pertenecía. Ahora se que no debí, pero... Siempre quise pertenecer a algún sitio... Se que parecía que no necesitaba a nadie pero solo me engañaba...   
  
Un ruido cerca de las habitaciones de mi casa me sobresalta haciéndome olvidar el hilo de mis pensamientos. Saco mi varita del bolsillo interior y me preparo para lo peor pero no es suficiente. ¡Es Albus Dumbeldore que salé del despacho del profesor de pociones! Sus ojos grises me observan con tristeza. Por unos instantes, que me parecen siglos, solo nos miramos. Mi varita sigue apuntándole pero realmente no se por que lo hago ya que, aunque pudiera usarla, jamás lo haría... Contra él no. Tal vez le sigo apuntando con la espera de que se crea que soy capaz y acabe con todo. No quiero continuar pero no se como parar esto. Es como intentar escapar de una jaula sin puertas, pero ya no importa. Ahora si tendré un lugar al que pertenecer sin duda alguna. Si... Seré uno de los miembros de Azkaban y realmente no estoy seguro de que me importe. Aun así no puedo evitar que mis manos tiemblen.   
  
Severus- El susurra mi nombre mientras se acerca alargando un brazo. Yo retrocedo hasta tocar la húmeda pared con mi espalda. Mi varita no deja de apuntarle pero eso no lo detiene.   
  
-Severus. ¿Qué has hecho?- vuelve a repetirme usando un tono paternal que jamás había dirigido a mi. A ese grupo de Griffindores si pero nunca a mi.   
  
Intento retroceder más pero ya estoy pegado a la pared. Aparto la vista a un lado del corredor y aprieto los ojos con fuerza. Quiero que esto acabe. Quiero despertar y descubrir que esto nunca pasó. No quiero verme manchado de sangre no quiero ser un mortifago, no quiero que él me mire así. Solo quiero morir.   
  
Sus fuertes brazos sobre mis hombros hacen que abra lo ojos pero me niego a mirarlo.   
  
-Shhhhh. Severus. - Me dice intentando tranquilizarme mientras, con un dedo bajo mi barbilla, me hace levantar la cabeza. -¿Que a pasado?  
  
El dolor en mi pecho se hace mas fuerte, el nudo de mi garganta me ahoga y desearía que mi estomago no fuera mío. No puedo darle la respuesta que quiere simplemente no puedo. Muerdo mis labios para sellarlos hasta que mi propia sangre cae por ellos.  
  
Aun recuerdo como cayeron las victimas del Lord, aun recuerdo como cayeron a mis manos y lo peor es que se que hubo unas décimas en las que eso me hizo sentir vivo. Me merezco Azkaban y su desprecio pero no quiero verlo reflejado en sus cansados ojos por eso me obstino en dirigir mi vista a otro sitio. Su mano izquierda roza mi mejilla apartando una lagrima que ni siquiera había sentido deslizarse.   
  
-Severus.- vuelve a repetir mi nombre con tristeza.  
  
Yo intento responder algo pero las palabras no quieren salir de mi boca. Me gustaría poder volver a mostrarle mi fachada de noble sangre pura que no necesita nada mas que a su Lord y su selecto grupo pero se que él puede ver a través de ella.  
  
Me conduce a su despacho. Subimos las escaleras de caracol y entramos. No es la primera vez que entro pero eso no hace que la habitación parezca menos impresionante.   
  
Me sienta en uno de los sofás que hay en el centro de la habitación y conjura un par de tazas de té a pesar de que le digo que no cuando me pregunta si quiero. Me ofrece una de las tazas y la agarro intentando que mis manos dejen de temblar.  
  
Tras un gran rato de silencio me invita a contar la historia desde su comienzo. No entiendo por que pero, empiezo a contárselo todo. Mientras lo hago el no deja de pasear de un lado a otro con sus manos a la espalda. Hablo durante horas, desde el primer encuentro con el Lord hasta el último de sus ataques. Cuando termino el sol ya ha salido.   
  
Dumbeldore, mira por la ventana silencioso, digiriendo toda la información que le di momentos antes. Se gira y me mira serio.  
  
-Severus dime una cosa más. ¿Realmente te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado?  
  
En aquel momento me hubiera gustado decirle que hubiera deseado haber muerto aquella noche de luna llena, de apenas hacia un año, que unirme a los mortifagos. Lo sucio que me sentía por todo lo que había hecho para el señor tenebroso . Lo mucho que me despreciaba por no haberme sabido oponer a él. Quise decir muchas cosas pero solo consigo asentir en silencio mientras mi mano agarra con fuerza el antebrazo donde se dibujaba la marca oscura.  
  
Como si hubiera leído mi mente se arrodilla frente a mi y me habla de nuevo.  
  
-Severus, muchos magos grandes y poderosos han querido oponerse a Lord Voldemort...- El simple echo de oír su nombre me produce un escalofrió. -...y han sucumbido bajo su poder. No te culpes por no haber podido evitar caer en sus redes. Eres fuerte pero aun te queda mucho por aprender.   
  
Por primera vez en toda la noche le miró a los ojos.   
  
-¿Aprender?- le preguntó extrañado. - En Azkaban no creo que me puedan enseñar nada.  
  
-¿Azkaban? ¿Quien ha dicho nada sobre Azkaban?  
  
-Yo... yo pensé...  
  
-Mi buen muchacho, ¿de verdad piensas que llevarte a ese sitio arreglara algo?  
  
-No lo se Señor... No. Nada puede arreglar esto. Ni yo ni usted podemos fingir nada sucedió.  
  
-No te estoy diciendo que lo olvidemos solo que podrias intentar enmendarlo.- A pesar de que en el pasado nunca pensé que Dumbeldore estuviera cuerdo empiezo a pensar que realmente no esta bien.  
  
-¿Como?  
  
- ¿Que te parece si trabajarías como mi espía?  
  
Intento responder algo pero el me corta añadiendo que no le conteste ahora por que llegare tarde a mi primera clase del día. Me dice que me duche y cambie de ropa en el baño que ahí junto a las escaleras de caracol y se despide de mi. Antes de salir por la puerta, me detiene y me abraza con fuerza mientras me repite algo en el oído que casi no puedo entender.  
  
-Lo siento.- me repite.- Siento haberte dejado solo. No creas que todo fue culpa tuya. Decidas lo que decidas espero que sea realmente la opción que deseas. Ahora vete.   
  
Salgo del despacho y mientras bajo oigo cerrarse la puerta. Debí de decirle lo que pensaba. Tenia que haberle dicho que no necesitaba tiempo para decidirme... que lucharía con todas mis fuerzas contra el señor tenebroso aunque me costara la vida, una vida que hacia tiempo que no me pertenecía. Quisiera volver atras. 


End file.
